


Indulgence

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Harry - Freeform, Demons, Dominance, Dominant!Harry, Finger Sucking, First Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Religion, Smut, Virgin!Louis, christian - Freeform, idk how to tag it, idk this is really weird like, more tags to come, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis accidentally summons a demon (Harry) to take his virginity in exchange for the heart of the boy he loves</p><p>(i suck at summaries don't hate me please give it a chance oh gosh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short but I had to get it done, I promise the next one will be longer (i hope oh god)
> 
> I'll explain more in the next chapter, like how Harry got summoned and stuuuff!! I hope you like it!!
> 
> let me know what you think!! :) x
> 
> tumblr: tomlinrimmed.tumblr.com/

“L-look, this is all a big misunderstanding. I didn’t mean it..” Louis stutters as he backs away from the tall curly haired man, eyes wide as he puts his hands up. The man before him chuckles while wearing a small smirk across his lips, shaking his head. “Nope, I’m not leaving until I get my payment.” Shaking his head quickly, Louis ducks out of the man’s reach, avoiding any type of physical contact. “No! I didn’t mean it! Go away!” The man throws his head back as he laughs loudly, making Louis stand up tall, eyebrows knitting together as he talks in a firm voice, “Don’t you laugh at me. I’m not going to give my fucking virginity to a demon just so a boy will love me. No way in hell would I do that!”

The demon rolls his eyes with a scoff, leaning against Louis’ bed post leisurely. “It’s just your virginity. Not a vital organ.” He shrugs, obviously getting a bit annoyed with Louis as he plops onto his bed, lying out as if this weren’t the first time he had been in this room. “Plus, you summoned me, might I add. I’m not leaving until I fuck you.” Louis scowls in distaste at his words, groaning and then shoving his face in his hands. His back hits the wall as he sinks to the ground in frustration, wondering why this had to happen to him. “How could I even think to trust a demon? Do you think I’m fucking stupid?!” “Stop calling me ‘demon’. My name is Harry. And of course I think you’re fucking stupid.” A small chuckle vibrates through him as he grabs a ball from the end table next to it, tossing it up in the air and catching it. He turns his head to look at Louis, his voice nonchalant “Hey, do you play?” Anger s surges through Louis when the demon – Harry, doesn’t take this seriously and just leave. Jumping to his feet, Louis goes over to him, grabs his shirt, yanking him up and off of his bed. Surprise fills Harry’s wide eyes as he looks down at the small boy, who starts yelling. “Get the fuck out of here, you fucking twat! I don’t have time for your bullshit!”

Harry’s lips curl into a malicious smile as he grabs Louis’ wrists, pinning him to the wall as his green eyes darken. “Don’t touch me, you fucker. Now listen to me.” Louis’ body stills in fear, wrist aching from Harry’s firm grip on him. Louis’ eyes are wide as he stares up at Harry, making Harry want to laugh because this was the best part; seeing Louis’ look of fear was enticing, egging him on. “I’ll make Niall fall in love with you. And you’re going to let me fuck you. I’ll leave, you’ll have Niall and we’ll both be satisfied. Alright?” It takes Louis a minute to form words, fear still coursing through him as he swallows. “O-okay.” A fond smile grows across Harry’s face as he nods, brushing some of Louis’ shaggy brown hair away from his forehead. “Good boy.” A blush covers Louis’ cheeks as he reaches down to rub his aching wrists when Harry lets go of them. They are red, and Louis is pretty sure they’ll be bruised tomorrow. His eyes wander up to look at the curly haired man who was watching him observantly.

“A-are you going to fuck me now?” Louis asks, his voice shaky as he tries to stand up straighter, pretending as if he weren’t nervous or completely fucking terrified of how this was going to go about. Harry waves a hand as if he were smacking the thought away, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m not a complete twat. I’ll make Niall fall in love with you first, so you know that I won’t screw you over.” Regardless of the resentment he felt towards the demon, Louis was gracious to him at that moment. “T-thank you.” The blue eyed boy mumbled, averting his eyes away from Harry’s stare. Harry’s eyes were back to the warm green-blue color that they were before, a faint smile on his lips as he steps closer to Louis again. His large hands take the smaller boy’s jaw in his hold, pulling his face up to his. “No problem..let’s seal the deal now, shall we?”

Harry smashes his lips against Louis’, making him gasp. His grip on Louis’ jaw stays tight as he snakes his arm around the boy’s slim waist. Louis’ eyes slowly flutter shut as Harry licks his way into his mouth, making his lips part slowly. Harry’s tongue grazes against his bottom row of teeth while Louis wraps his arm’s around his neck, standing on his tip toes so he can reach. While chuckling, the green eyed man pulls away with a smirk, brushing a thumb across Louis’ bottom lip. He leans forward, nipping at his earlobe and letting out another low chuckle. “For being so opposed to this, you seem quite eager.”

Blushing, Louis pushes him away, wiping his lips off on the back of his hand. “That kiss meant nothing.” He spits, ignoring the strain his pants as he turns away from Harry, pretending to look at his phone. With an eye roll, Harry snorts, swatting Louis’ bum as he walks to the door. “Whatever, lover boy. See you tomorrow.” Once he opens the door, he smirks over his shoulder at Louis. “Oh, and you might want to take care of that little problem in your pants as well.” Another chuckle and he is out the door, pulling it closed behind him as Louis stands there in disbelief. After a moment, he hurries to the door opening it and looking around, seeing no trace of the man who had just claimed his virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter so it kind of really sucks, I'm sorry please bare with me unti I get to the good stuff (aka harry fucking louis i mean what)
> 
> I hope you like it and i loooove feedback!
> 
> my tumblr is tomlinrimmed as well :) xxx

“Mr. Tomlinson?” Louis’ head snaps up at the sound of his History teacher’s voice, looking at him with wide eyes. The grey haired man stares back at him and taps his copy of the book. “Page 354, Mr. Tomlinson. Do join the rest of the class while we read this, yeah?” Louis blushes and nods, murmuring a soft apology as he turns to the page. Although within minutes, his thoughts quickly went back to Harry and his promise. “I shouldn’t have ever said anything.” Louis thinks to himself, staring at the words in the textbook absentmindedly. His fingertips gently brush over the bruise on his wrist, sending a shiver through him and making goose bumps rise on his skin. He bit his lip, remembering the feeling of Harry pinning him to the wall. “That fucking wanker..” he says in his head, eyes darting around the room as if he were looking for someone.

 

The shrill noise of the bell ringing pierces Louis’ ears, cutting off his thoughts. Hurriedly, he stands up and shoves his books under his arm, leaving the room and walking into the swarm of people in the hallway. He ducked his head as he walked, reaching up to fix his fringe with his free hand. Once he reached his class, he walked in to the room and took a seat next to a tan boy with black hair. “Hey, Lou.” The boy grins, showing a row of perfectly straight, white teeth. “ Hey, Zayn,” Louis says, returning the smile. He opens his mouth to ask Zayn if he did the math assignment when he sees blonde hair coming through the door. Glancing over, he watches as Niall walks into the room with his friends, laughing loudly. His white button up uniform shirt was tight across his chest as he slid into the seat behind Louis, smirking when he sees him. “Hey, Tommo.” Louis’ breath hitches and his stomach may have dropped when Niall flashed him a smile; one of those smiles where it was so genuine and happy, it did all the bragging for its self.

“Hey” Niall grins when Louis responds, smile growing fonder as he nods and turns back to his friends, joining in the conversation as if nothing had happened. While a blush grows on his cheeks, Louis turns back to a grinning Zayn. “Shut up..” Louis mumbles as he looks away, hiding his blush. “Aw, c’mon, mate. Just teasing.” Zayn chuckles as he leans over and pats Louis’ shoulder, and then leaning close, whispering into his friend’s ear, “He totally digs you, dude.”

Louis fights to hold back a satisfied grin growing across his face as he rolls his eyes, pushing Zayn away from him. “Leave me be, you twat.” The black haired boy laughs and shakes his head, turning away. The smile leaves Louis’ face as he turns his head, seeing a tall man with curly brown hair walk into the class room with a huge shit eating grin on his face. Louis’ jaw drops when Harry raises a hand and waves at him as he walks up to the front of the class. “Good morning! I am here in Ms. Winters place for the next week or two.” The class goes silent as he walks to the chalk board and begins writing. “My name is Mr. Styles.” He reads off the board, turning back towards the class and holding back a chuckle from the look on Louis’ face. Zayn looks over at Louis and makes a look of confusion when he sees Louis’ expression. He reaches over and hits his arm gently, whispering to him. “Close your mouth, you look strange.”

Louis closes his mouth and swallows, looking at Harry with a distressed look. Harry smirks and raises an eyebrow at him, sliding into his seat and opening his book. “Alright, class. I want you to all work on problems 6-66 in your books.” Everyone lets out a groan, making Harry chuckle under his breath. “That’s too much! We haven’t even learned all of this.” Niall’s Irish accent is coated with annoyance as he talks to Harry, causing the whole class to turn and look at him. Harry’s jaw tightens and he rolls his eyes, sitting back in his chair. “Well then, you better start now, huh?” Niall wears a look of disbelief as he shakes his head. “No, I don’t know how to do any of these formulas, it is pointless.” “Just teach yourself how to do it, it isn’t that hard.”

“You’re the teacher!” Harry snorts at Niall’s response and rolls his eyes, giving him an apathetic look. “How about I teach you about manners during detention, yeah?” Harry’s eyes start to turn black when he says this, a venomous smile on his face. Louis’ mind is going crazy with what Harry might do to Niall, imagining the sadistic demon inflicting pain on Niall and almost wincing just at the thought. “I-I agree with Niall!” Louis almost shouts while the two men argue, causing them to get quiet. A look of anger crosses Harry’s face as Niall grins in satisfaction. “Okay then, I’ll have you for a detention, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis bites his lip and nods as he holds Harry’s stare. Harry smirks when Louis gulps, letting out a low chuckle. “Y-yes, sir.” Louis’ voice is soft and shaky as he looks down at his paper, ignoring the stares of his classmates. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around, looking at Niall. “Hey. Thanks, man..” The Irish boy whispers while smiling at him, cheeks a bit red. Louis blushes and smiles softly, shaking his head as he whispers back, “No problem. Teacher’s a dick.” Niall laughs softly and nods, his blue eyes wide with enthusiasm because he was always elated. “Yeah, sorry that you got detention for me, mate. I’ll make it up to you sometime. We’ll go see a movie or something.” Louis’ jaw almost drops but he just smile widely instead, nodding slowly. “Yeah, that’d be..great. Fantastic.” The blonde boy nods again, smiling even wider than before. “Alright. Awesome.” Louis turns around and it would be a lie if he said that he didn’t want to squeal with excitement or bounce in his seat or just fucking dance because fuck yes.

He glances over at Zayn who flashes him a thumbs up before going back to work. He can’t even deny the satisfied smile on his face as he turns his head, meeting Harry’s intense gaze. The man looks displeased, staring deeply into Louis’s eyes. “So I’m a dick, eh?” Louis’ eye widen in shock when he hears Harry’s voice in his head, earning an eyebrow raise from the man himself. “I’ll see you in your detention, Tomlinson.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals welcome!
> 
> i wrote this at 1:00am so don't judge if it sucks completely okay i am sorry   
> i hope you enjoy it and please give me feedback!
> 
> there is smut and a little tiny bit of fluff in this chapter!
> 
> :) x

Louis’ hands are shaking as he walks to his detention. The thought of just skipping it crossed his mind for a moment before he scoffed, annoyed with himself that he’d even think about it. As if Harry wouldn’t find him. A shiver ran through Louis when he imagined the demon’s reaction, the mere thought of his punishment making him flinch. “So this is what my life has come to,” Louis thinks to himself as he opens the door to the classroom, looking in and seeing it is empty. “Obeying a demon and letting him make me his bitch.”   
“Basically.” A low voice says from behind Louis right when he sets his bag down, making him jump and turn to the direction that the voice had come from. Harry laughs and rolls his eyes at Louis’ frightened face, cocking his head to the side a bit with a smirk. “How was your day today?” The curly haired man walks past him and plops down on the chair behind the large wooden desk. “I-It was alright..” Louis mumbles, fumbling with the threading that was sticking out of the button on his shirt. Harry keeps the smile on his face as he nods, patting the desk. “Come, come. Lock the door, will you?”  
Louis pauses before he walks to the door of the class room. “He’s giving you the chance to leave, Louis. Go, run, get away from him before he kills you.” His conscience practically screams at him as the lock “clicks” in between the pads of his fingers. He turns back to Harry who is wearing a satisfied smirk, curling his finger in a beckoning way. It was almost instantly that Louis started walking to him, never breaking their stare. Once he reaches the desk, Harry gestures to his lap and pushes the chair back a little to give Louis some room to climb on. A blush rushes to the blue eyed boys cheeks as he shook his head. “N-no, I..that..” He is cut off by Harry’s large hands grabbing his hips and yanking him into his lap with ease. “Much better.” He practically purred into Louis’ ear, pressing their chest’s together in a way that should make Louis pull away, but instead he almost melted into him, sighing and putting his forehead on his shoulder.   
“Tired?” Harry mumbles softly and rubs his hand up Louis’ back soothingly. Louis grumbles a small yes, ignoring his confusion over why he was letting Harry touch him like this and why he was touching Harry like this. “Mm, well then that is too bad that you still have yet to serve your detention, huh?” His hand stops rubbing the boy’s back, swatting his bum harshly enough to make him gasp and jump away. “What the hell?!” Chuckling at his reaction, Harry grabs his hips and sets him on top of the desk. “Really cute how you spoke up to get Niall’s attention.” At the sound of the blonde, Irish boy’s name, Louis blushed and ducked his head. Harry lets out a bitter laugh, eyes turning black. “That was bullshit enough but then you have the audacity to call me a dick?” Now, he’s leaning into Louis’ ear, growling angrily. “How about I show you a dick, yeah?” Louis gasps and shakes his head. There was no way that he was going to lose his virginity in school.   
Harry stays silent as he unzips his jeans and pushes them to the floor, stepping out of them as Louis stares at him with wide eyes. “Don’t be scared, I’m not going to fuck you here.” Louis gulps and nods, taking a mental note to thank god some other time. The feeling of Harry taking his hand and pressing it against his bulge pulls Louis out of his thoughts as he watches the demon bite his lip in pleasure, rolling his hips up into his palm. It was as if Louis had an angel and devil on his shoulders, one part of him wanting to make up for how he acted and the other part of him begging him to stop; but he couldn’t. He was intrigued, pressing his palm against Harry and hearing him moan in delight and wow, he did that to him.   
Licking his lips, Louis trails his fingers up to the waistband of his boxers. Harry smirks at him but he ignores it, shoving his hand down the front of his boxers. Louis bites his lip as his fingers graze Harry’s warm skin, fingers wrapping around him slowly. He wasn’t sure what he was doing but Louis was a guy and he knew what felt good to him so he went for it, starting to pump his hand slowly. The demon let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he bucked up into Louis’ touch. “Good boy..” He praised which sparked a feeling of pleasure inside Louis, eager for more praise.   
Harry’s eyes opened because he wanted to see how Louis looked right now and he was glad that he did because he looked beautiful. He was a bit flushed despite the tint of pink on his cheeks. His bottom lip was between his teeth and the strain in his uniform pants was prominent as he pumped Harry, his focusing being the other boy’s pleasure. With a chuckle, Harry swatted his hands away and put his middle and pointer finger to Louis’ lips, jutting his chin forward a bit to tell Louis to open his mouth. Louis obeyed, opening his mouth and keeping his eyes on the man’s fingers.   
“Show me how you’d suck my cock.” Harry says bluntly once he pushes his fingers in Louis’ mouth. He presses his finger against Louis’ tongue, making him crinkle his nose but that only eggs Harry on. “C’mon, show me what a cock slut you are. I can tell that you’re gonna love sucking cock.” Undoubtedly, Louis begins sucking on Harry’s finger, slowly taking them deeper and deeper into his mouth as Harry talks. “You like dirty talk, huh? Bet you’re about to come in those pants you’ve got on. What a naughty little school boy.” His chuckle is low and raspy as he watches the blue eyed boy close his eyes, beginning to bob his head around Harry’s fingers. He’s got almost both of his fingers all the way in his mouth when he gags, but he keeps sucking on them. Harry growls, curling his fingers against Louis’ tongue and making him gag again, blue eyes opening while tears spring to them.   
Laughing maliciously, Harry pulls his finger out of Louis’ mouth and wipes his spit on his shirt, smirking at the boy. Louis’ eye were wet and glossy from the tears, mouth and cheeks colored a beautiful pink color. “You’re pretty, aren’t you?” Harry coo’s, pushing the boy’s fringe out of his face. Usually, Louis would deny it, saying that he was too manly to be pretty but right now his throat hurt and his head was spinning so he just nods obediently. The curly haired man smiles fondly as he rakes his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You’re being so obedient. I love it.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear, who gasps at the feeling, eyes glazing over a bit.   
Despite the humiliation Louis felt, the urge to turn his head and kiss Harry was up there and he couldn’t just let it go so he decided to act on it. As he turned his head, Harry pulled away quickly, stepping into his jeans and sliding them up his legs. “Detention’s over. See you.” With a “ziiiip”, wave and a smile, Harry vanishes, leaving Louis on the desk dumbfounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this really suckedand i will probably edit it sometime soon plus it is 2:30 in the morning and i am tired so let me know what you think on here or on tumblr (or both????) thank you for reading and giving it a chance i am so glad that people like it!!
> 
> tumblr: tomlinrimmed

After hurriedly fixing his hair and grabbing his things, a flushed Louis quickly left the class room, looking at the ground. “Why wouldn’t he just fucking do it already?” Louis thought to himself as he stopped at his locker, turning to it and unlocking it. Sighing, he puts his bag in there, opening his phone and checking it. “so what r u n niall doing? :)” Louis rolls his eyes at Zayn’s message, replying with a quick “I don’t know” before shoving his phone into his back pocket and shutting his locker. 

He turns around, slamming into someone who hits the ground at the same time as him, groaning, “Oi, sorry mate!” Once he here’s the Irish accent, Louis’ knows exactly who it is and blushes, smiling sheepishly. “H-hey, Niall. Sorry about that.” Niall smiles, shaking his head as he pushes himself to his feet. “No problem, man.” He extends his hand down to Louis, helping him up. “So what are you still doing here?” Louis asks the blonde boy as he brushes his black pants off, raising an eyebrow. “Um, well. To be honest, I was looking for you.” Niall puts his hand on the back of his neck, scratching it awkwardly. “S-since I knew you had a detention ‘cause of me.” A smile grows across Louis’ face as the other boy blushes and averts his glance. “Oh really?” Nodding, Niall looks back at Louis, wearing a shy smile. “Yeah, really. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?”   
Louis nods quickly, his eager eyes wide with excitement. “Yes! That would be great.” Niall looks shocked but then smiles, nodding. “Okay, yeah, cool! Wanna come to mine?” Louis opens his mouth to say ‘yes’ but then he stops, frowning in realization. “Fuck, Niall, I am so sorry. I have to go pick my little sisters up from school and take them home but maybe ano-“ “I could come help!” Niall cuts him off, smiling wide. “I mean..if you want, that is.” Louis smiles again and nods, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah that would be great.”  
************************  
Within the next hour, they are both sitting in Louis’ room, exhausted from chasing Daisy and Phoebe around the store because they had insisted that it was way too hot to not get ice cream cones. Niall grin is wide as he turns to Louis. “Wanna watch a film or something?” Biting his lip, Louis nods. “Yeah, sure what movie?” After a moment of thinking Niall shrugs, laughing a little bit, “I really just want an excuse to hold your hand.” Louis sputters and blushes because holy shit, Niall wants to hold his hand? The brown haired boy jumps up, grabbing a random movie and smiling weakly at the blonde boy on his bed. “Does that Amanda Bynes’ movie sound good?” 

Niall bites his lip, nodding as Louis hesitantly walks over to the dvd player, putting the movie in. Sighing, Louis turns around and hurries back to the bed, sitting down next to Niall. Smiling, the blonde boy turns his hand towards Louis. “So, did your detention completely suck?” Louis’ eyes widen at the memories of his detention because well, being with Niall made him completely forget about the demon who was going to take his virginity. Clearing his throat, Louis pushes his fringe out of his eyes and shrugs, mumbling a small “I guess so”. The wide smile on the blond boys face falls, eyes darting down at his lap. “Oh.” His voice is soft and fuck, Louis felt like an asshole. Biting his lip while guilt gnaws at his mind, Louis looks at the tv, trying to think of something he could do that wouldn’t fuck this up anymore because fucking up is basically all Louis has done this whole time. “Um, so do you like..pizza?” They lock eyes for a minute before Niall bursts out in laughter, shaking his head. “You’re such a dweeb.” Chuckling, he reaches down and takes Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers together then bring it up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of Louis’ hand. “Oh.” The brown shaggy haired boy breathes out, looking into his eyes as Niall inches closer. “Can I kiss you?”

Quickly, Louis nods, his eyes flickering down to look at Niall’s pink lips. A smile spreads across them and fuck fuck fuck, Louis is going to throw up. Niall’s hand is warm as it reaches up and cups Louis’ cheek, pressing their foreheads together and leaning closer until his breath is running over Louis’ face. And now he is so close so so so close. Suddenly, Louis’ bedroom door flies open, slamming against the wall with a loud ‘bang’. Both boys jump up, Niall’s head smacking against Louis’ and they both groan, reaching up to the now sore spot. “S-sorry. What the hell was that?!” Niall says as he looks over at the area with the newly opened door, revealing that no one was there.  
A chill ran up Louis’ spine as a wave of air brushes over him, goose bumps rising on his skin. “Miss me?” The familiar low raspy voice filled Louis’ mind, making him look around but only to see that the curly haired man he had been looking for was nowhere to be found. Niall watches Louis with wide eyes, confusion coursing through him because how the fuck did that door fly open and why the fuck did Louis look so scared right now? “Make him leave.” Harry growls and Louis wish he could say no, wish he wanted to say no but he can’t because Harry is in charge and Louis has to listen and weirdly enough, Louis wants to listen to his orders. Turning to Niall, Louis blushes and runs a hand through his hair. “N-Niall, today isn’t..a good t-time for me. C-could you g-go now? P-please.” “Good boy.” Harry coos into his ear and Louis wants to purr because it feels so damn good; Harry’s approval is nice and he loves it and he wants more. Niall bites his lip then nods, standing up. “Alright..I’ll see you then.” He hesitates a moment before he leaves, shutting the door behind him. Louis sighs and closes his eyes, silently hating himself for being such a twat. When he opens his eyes, Harry’s right there, smirking as he leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Thank you for making him leave.” 

Louis bites his lip as he nods, looking at the tall man. “So, Niall seems to like you, yeah?” Harry’s voice is low and raspy as he talks and maybe Louis is mistaken but a hint of jealous may have been detected. Louis clears his throat and nods again, talking softly. “Y-yeah, he wanted to kiss me.” The smile on Harry’s face turns into a mocking one, his aura coming off as standoffish. “How cute. Guess that means I’ll be fucking you soon, yeah?” “Yeah, I guess.” Louis’ voice is breathless as he talks, looking at Harry as he walks towards Louis. He leans down when he’s near him, taking his chin in between his thumb and index finger and lifts his head up. Harry licks his lips as he looks at the vein in Louis’ neck and his tanned skin and wow, it is so smooth. His lips attach to the warm skin, sucking on his harshly and making Louis gasp out loudly, moving his hand to knot in Harry’s hair. Harry flicks his tongue out to press against the reddening skin before he bites into it, letting go once Louis lets out a soft moan, his eyes fluttering shut. He pulls away from Louis’ neck, smirking at the new love bite there. Standing up straight, Harry smiles down at Louis, cupping his cheek and running his thumb against it. “You aren’t allowed to hide that by the way.” With that, Harry winks and it is gone before Louis can even blink, leaving him alone in his room.


End file.
